


Pretty Faces

by stroke_of_genius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite Cabin - Freeform, Cabin 10 - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Martyrdom, Platonic Love, Prejudice, Sexism, Silena is a badass, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke_of_genius/pseuds/stroke_of_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculed, Sexualized, Underestimated. The inhabitants of Cabin 10 undergo life, love, and the struggles of being seen as no more than just another pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The moment seemed to pass simultaneously in slow-motion and in the blink of an eye. 

It had been a normal night around the campfire, demigods cheerfully singing twisted greek versions of songs that echoed faintly from a childhood long gone. The fire was soaring and searing, a reflection of the merriment and anticipation the campers felt for the game that would follow soon after the joviality of the fireside event had died down to smoking embers.

Lacy had been sitting with the majority of the other unclaimed members of cabin twelve, who she had been spending most of her time with for the past two weeks since her arrival in awkward silence, with the occasional interruption of forced conversation. What little attention she usually gave to the other kids was gone now; her mind had gotten lost in the twisting and crackling of the flame before her, tuning out the bawdy chantey rising from the throats of energetic campers. As the song continued, however, Lacy began to question the source of a red light that seemed to not be coming from the fire, but an entirely different place. It took her a moment to realize that the source of the light was her. 

She burst into a panic, scrambling off of the log and frantically looking back and forth at her now-glowing petite limbs. She vaguely heard a loud cheer erupt nearby out of what she finally realized had been quiet, shocked murmurings.

Lacy froze, the stark reality of the situation dawning on her. She had seen this happen to a young boy the day she had arrived: the same warm rose glow and the complete silence, as if the breath of everyone had been stolen straight from their lungs. Terrified of what she would inevitably see when she raised her head, all the cabins she might have had a chance in, the ones where she may have fit in or felt like she belonged or had a family for once, ran through her head. Taking a deep breath, she flicked her eyes upwards.

Aphrodite. 

The dove loomed above her like death warrant, sentencing her to a lethal fate. Of all the godly mothers that could have bore her, it had to have been Aphrodite. The goddess of love and beauty, the paradigm of perfection and everything Lacy was not. She could imagine it now, her cabin turning up their noses and abandoning her the second they got a good look. Being embarrassed to have such an ugly runt among their alluring ranks. Shunning and ignoring her until she broke down and gave in. 

Lacy felt her throat close up and her body clench, and suddenly she wasn’t by the fire. She could see the things around her happening, but couldn’t connect it with reality. It was as if the section of her brain that allowed her to process information and act on thoughts had been turned off. With what little self control she still held, she pushed hot tears back. The only way she could make her situation any worse was if she embarrassed both herself and her cabin the moment she was claimed. 

Her spell was broken by a pair of warm arms and a head of thick, ebony hair. She started, but relaxed as the figure pulled away to reveal a beautifully sculpted face that Lacy was able to recognize as the head of the Aphrodite cabin. The girl gave Lacy a dazzling smile with her pearlescent teeth, and tears seemed to be welling in her eyes as well, though Lacy imagined it was for a drastically different reason than her own. 

“Welcome to Aphrodite,” the cabin leader whispered, warmth and kindness infused into every word, every syllable, “it seems you’ve joined just in time for Capture the Flag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the beginning of a story I am very passionate about and have been wanting to tell for a while. Cabin ten has always resonated with me, but I felt that there was so little content for them and that their stories were ones that deserved more depth and love than what uncle Rick gave them, as much as I love the old bastard. So I wrote this, and hope you'll stay with me on this ride known as Pretty Faces.


	2. Chapter Two

Aphrodite’s blessing still hadn't shown even the slightest hints of leaving when preparations for Capture the Flag has begun. Though she was mostly ignored by the other cabins, Lacy felt her cheeks warm every time someone looked at her for just a few seconds longer than what would be considered normal. It wasn't being noticed that bothered her per se, but that it wasn’t even truly her that they were noticing. The first time anyone had looked at her like she might be worth something in her whole two weeks at camp, and it was because she received a magical makeover from her long-absent mother. 

Well, perhaps not the very first time anyone had looked at her like she deserved the effort of thought. Lacy remembered the warm, milk-chocolate eyes of Silena Beauregard, looking at her as if she was someone Silena had known for years instead of seconds. A long-lost sister finally returned home. 

But Lacy knew it wouldn't take long for her to disappoint. For that hopeful and welcoming look in Silena’s eyes to die and be replaced with apathy at best, and hatred at worst.

Instead of focusing on this, however, Lacy tried to simply make herself invisible once again. Then, maybe, everyone would forget she was even there.

Standing with her cabin-mates (Half-siblings? Family?) at an isolated table in the corner of the pavilion, Lacy noticed that none of the other cabins, even the ones supposedly on their team, paid the Aphrodite children any mind. It seemed as if they were the only group by themselves, but no one expected any different. In fact, whenever someone did happen to glance their way, the demigod simply quirked an eyebrow or gave an exasperated roll of their eyes. 

Lacy furrowed her brows, turning back to the small crowd of poised teenagers. She hated that she craved to break her vow of silence and invisibility so soon, but insatiable curiosity was itching at her from under every pore of her body. 

She lithely moved through the throng of kids. She twisted and turned, using her petite frame to her advantage until she succeeded in wiggling her way to the front and could see what was happening beyond the wall of packed bodies. 

The view revealed Silena Beauregard standing in her position at the head of the table, jotting down notes on a large map sprawled before her and discussing with the campers closest to her in a low voice. 

Her hair was tied back in a low bun, onyx tendrils framing her caramel face. Beside Silena was a tall Japanese girl, who looked like she belonged on the cover of a Vogue magazine, not planning battle strategies for war games. 

Lacy’s voice sounded small even to her own ears as she began to speak. 

“Excuse me, sorry to bother, but why aren’t we working with the other cabins on our team?” 

The Japanese girl’s head whipped up and glared daggers at Lacy. She immediately began to panic, and tried to figure out what she had done that could have possibly offended the other girl. But before she could get too worried, Silena leaned over whispered something into the girl’s ear. Miss Vogue relaxed a bit, and she cleared her throat before answering Lacy’s question. 

“Cabin ten doesn’t usually play in these games, since apparently having flawless nails and good taste means you’re an idiot who can’t handle a dagger.”

Her voice dripped with sarcasm and bitterness, and embarrassment set Lacy’s neck aflame, as she had thought exactly that. And for the first time Lucy questioned what she had always assumed: that the Aphrodite kids weren’t interested in getting their hands dirty. She suddenly felt like an idiot. Of course not every single son and daughter of Aphrodite would want to forgo camp events for superficial activities. It was ignorant of her to think so, and it was obvious the children of the love goddess were used to the assumptions others made about them. But the girl didn’t answer Lacy’s question, and instead caused her to develop even more. 

“If you don’t want people believing those things, then why don’t you just play instead of sitting on the sidelines?” 

The Japanese girl huffed. “What does it look like we’re doing? Whenever we’ve tried to play in the past, no one took us seriously or let us participate. They treated us like a liability instead of an asset. Even now they ignore us and purposefully leave us out.” She gestured towards the teams, who were all strategizing together as a cohesive unit. Almost everyone seemed to pointedly refuse to look at cabin ten, acting as if though they weren’t present. “But tonight we’re going to show them. We’ll make them respect us, forcefully strip away every ridiculous assumption through our actions. Prove that we’re more than just a bunch of pretty faces.” 

Next to the girl, Silena smiled. “Exactly. Thank you, Drew. And to do this…” Silena gestured Lacy to come closer and inspect the sprawling map covered in inked notes and plans. “we’re going to rip the rug from underneath the other team. Pull something none of them will suspect and give it our all. No one will see it coming except for us, not even our own team!” 

Silena’s passion and excitement was infectious, as was Drew’s righteous anger. Despite barely even knowing them, Lacy felt their need to win the game and defend her cabin’s honour, and she couldn’t help some of it rubbing off onto her as well. 

Suddenly, Chiron’s stomping hoof echoed through the pavilion, and he gave his spiel about the rules and boundaries. All around, armour and weapons materialized on the tables, and everyone went into an immediate frenzy to grab the best gear. But before the Aphrodite kids could follow, Drew gave one last word of encouragement with a vicious smile that reminded Lacy to stay on her good side.

“Give ‘em hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has sent me their thoughts both on here and on my tumblr! Your support means more than I can express with words, and I hope you'll stick with me until the end of this story!


	3. Chapter Three

As she nimbly moved from tree to tree in the thickest part of Camp Half Blood’s forest, Silena couldn't help but smile at the look of shock that would surely come across her cabin's victims. 

They had been practicing for weeks in secret, and the cabin's time to prove themselves in this week’s round of Capture the Flag was finally upon them.

She, with her fellow cabin-mates Prisca and Zachary, lead the pack. Moving quickly and lithely above the other Aphrodite kids creeping along on the ground below, they stopped only occasionally to listen to the directions the tree nymphs gave them. The rest of their party followed thirty or so feet behind, stepping silently through the dense foliage. 

Silena had chosen her two aerial companions carefully, deliberately picking Prisca for her background in acrobatics and Zachary for his talents in ballet. They were flexible and graceful, and suited her needs perfectly. 

Cabin ten's relationship with the nymphs had also proved imperative to Silena's scheme. When explaining to the nature spirits what they required of them and what they hoped the endgame of their plan to be, the immortal girls had been more than happy to comply. 

The final step in preparation had required a collaboration with Cabin Nine. Luckily, the cabin head, Charles Beckendorf, was a good friend of Silena's (and wanted to be more, if her sneaking suspicions were correct). Charlie had worked tirelessly, Silena helping with what she could. The product had been more than worth it. 

Now the cabin of unheard pleas would make a statement too loud to ignore. 

The Juniper spirit of the tree Silena resided on whispered to her that her targets were near, and she waited as the rest of her cabin undoubtedly heard the same news. After a moment, she gave the signal. Though she could not see or hear them, Silena knew her brothers and sisters were encircling the large party of demigods that were sent to break the defenses of Silena’s team. The group of demigods would fight and cause general chaos as close to the flag’s location as they possibly could, and when an opportunity presented itself amongst the frenzy of battle between the two teams, the opposition would have a much smaller group seize the flag, and the rest of their teammates would switch to the defensive. The entirety of their focus would switch to protecting the member with the flag as they retreated.

Silena knew this was the other team's plan because it was the exact same tactic their leader, Clarisse La Rue, had used the last two times the camp had played Capture the Flag. She had won both times, and Clarisse wasn't in the habit of changing her ways, so long as she emerged victorious. 

If the Aphrodite kids pulled this off, Clarisse’s entire plan would fall apart, ensuring a win for Silena’s team. And everyone would know that they had won because of her cabin and her family. 

After perching silently in the Juniper tree for another moment, 20 or so demigods walked into Selina's view. 

She silently prayed to her mother and Hephaestus that the product of her collaboration with cabin nine would hold, and gave her best imitation of a Turtle Dove at a volume she hoped the rest of her cabin-mates could hear. 

Two heartbeats after Silena gave her signal, a multitude of small, circular objects rained down onto the walking campers. 

Before their enemies could even react, a large cloud of thick pink smoke erupted from the heavily perfumed smoke bombs, followed by a nauseatingly powerful floral scent that made even Silena’s eyes water from her position 30 feet up in the large pine tree. 

Silena swiftly climbed down the tree, using the thick branches as hand and footholds. When she was low enough to the ground so as to not risk her safety, she leapt off into the fog of pink. All around, campers were choking and rubbing their eyes, baffled by the situation at hand. Blurs of pink and brown began weaving through the chaos, disarming and knocking out opponents at every opportunity. 

Near her, Silena wrenched a dagger out of the hand of one of the Hecate boys that had helped Charlie with enchanting the chameleon-like fabric that the children of Aphrodite were presently wearing. It wasn’t a perfect camouflage, but the color and pattern of the garments would adjust to blend in with its surroundings. It could be extremely helpful when hiding near an adversary’s location or attacking them from within a blinding fluorescent pink smoke.

Minutes later, the fuchsia fumes cleared, leaving nothing but over a dozen unconscious rival campers and a handful of confused kids retreating back into the section of forest from where they came. Silena shrugged it off, unconcerned; even if one or two scragglers managed to contact Clarisse, it would be much too late for them to win.

Silena had won her team the inevitable victory, the plan succeeding without even a slight hitch. 

She looked around at everyone else with pride, congratulating and complimenting their hard work and execution of the plan as she walked around to check for any injuries. Following quite a few hugs and high-fives, Silena called everyone back to attention. 

“I want every single person here to know that we have exceeded everything I had hoped for, and that today marks the ending of an old era and the beginning of a new one. We’ve spent so many nights planning, preparing, and training, and I don’t think I’m the only one here who knows that it was all worth it. This game, this moment, opens up a future of limitless possibilities. No longer will they call us weak or worthless; egotistical and materialistic. We have more than proved our true capabilities tonight, and every point after this will change our lives for what I can only hope to be the better. Whether you have been a member of Cabin Ten for hours,” Silena winked at Lucy, who shrunk into herself, albeit with a small smile on her face, “or for years, we are all the children of Aphrodite, and we refuse to have our voices stolen any longer!”

The campers laughed and cheered, throwing their hands in the air and pumping their fists. However, it was a relatively quiet and short-lived celebration, so as to not give away their location to everyone within a 20 mile radius. The game was still going on, after all. And even if they had made it near impossible for the other team to win, Cabin Ten still had to remain cautious. Silena took a deep breath and lead the crowd of beaming demigods back into their previous hiding spot, where they slipped under the cover of darkness once again.

She could only pray once more to her mother that the response she had pretended to be so confident in receiving would play out as she desperately hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This fic will include multiple POVs! (Personally, Silena's is my favorite, but ssh). You may have also noticed that I changed the total chapters of this fic from 17 to ?. This is because in my original outline, this story would have been 17 chapters of fairly good length. However, it turns out my writing style is a multitude of short chapters! So who even knows how many chapter there will be. (Also, a friendly reminder that comments make my week and are highly appreciated!)


	4. Chapter Four

When Drew’s team had won the Capture the Flag with surprisingly little opposition and much celebration, they immediately asked around to see if anyone knew what had transpired. Silena, enthusiastically supported by the other Aphrodite kids, explained their surprise attack on the opposing team’s small army. However, instead of immense gratitude and compliments for their brilliant strategization, all Cabin Ten got was a mildly annoyed captain and dirty glares from demigods who she thought were supposed to be her teammates.

What had upset Drew the most, though, was that Silena seemed to not be surprised at all.

“Did you know this would happen?” Drew asked her cabin counselor as their team migrated towards the dining pavilion.

Silena pursed her lips, continuing to stare straight ahead. “That what would happen?”

“That none of the cabins would actually care we basically won the game, obviously! Don’t pretend to be stupid Sil; it doesn’t suit you.”

“It was only a question; there’s no need to be rude. And I may have had… suspicions they wouldn’t be very happy.”

“Then why plan this whole scheme in the first place? Why give everyone false hope when you knew there wouldn’t be any payoff?”

Silena finally glanced to the side and looked at Drew, sighing. “I said I had suspicions, not that I knew completely how the situation would play out.”

Drew scoffed. “You _always_ know how a situation will play out. Don’t play dumb with me; there’s never been a time since I met you where there wasn’t a scheme or two going through your mind. So I’ll ask again: why did you give everyone hope in a plan that would only end with more hostility towards Aphrodite?”

Silena took a deep breath, seeming to think over her words before saying them. “I did it because false hope is better than no hope, and sometimes, if we’re lucky, it can lead to something bigger and better that’s worth real hope.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Drew, what we accomplished tonight wasn’t just about impressing the other cabins, it was proving to ourselves that we could do it, too. These kids have heard nothing but discouragement for any goals and passions outside of looking pretty since they arrived, and they needed to know that they’re capable of doing anything, no matter what others say. They needed to know they have the strength to make a change and want to continue to make one. No matter what anyone says tonight, I doubt Aphrodite will be called helpless, and that’s something. Not much, but something. And, well...” Silena bit her lip and trailed off, not seeming to want to finish.

“What else, Sil?” Drew was still processing Silena’s words and what they meant, so her questions were asked more on autopilot than actual thought.

The other girl continued. “And I needed them angry.”

This statement snapped Drew out of her thoughts, and she whipped her head up to make eye-contact with Silena.

“Not angry enough to become violent or ruin our image further, but enough so that they wouldn’t give up. The others’ continued rejection will fuel that anger, and Cabin Ten will channel it into determination to continue fighting. Had tonight succeeded perfectly, our brothers and sisters would most likely have been content with what they had gotten and let the issue be.”

For not the first time and certainly not the last, Drew marveled at Silena’s skill with manipulation and her ability to always be one step ahead of everyone else. Drew had felt the anger and indignation at the other cabins’ reactions herself, as well as the resoluteness that followed it.

As Silena walked up to the pavilion doors, the rest of Cabin Ten close behind, Drew wondered what would await them inside.

She received her answer almost immediately.

Clarisse stood at the head of an unorganized crowd, laughing, smirking, and generally not acting like the leader of a losing team. Snatches of conversation could be heard from the campers around them, the loudest being Clarisse.

“Did they care at all about what might’ve happened to their team if their little stunt had failed?”

“I mean, I shouldn’t even be surprised they planned this big gambit for attention.”

“They didn’t tell their own team! How can people even _be_ that self-centered?”

“Never thought that even _they_ would stoop to violence to be noticed.”

“That’s what we get for letting Aphrodite kids play.”

“Glory whores.”

Though some at least had the decency to stop talking or lower their voices when they saw Cabin Ten had entered the pavilion, Clarisse only looked each of the Aphrodite kids in the eyes and spoke louder.

“I can’t believe they actually showed up here after what they did. But I guess they were expecting us to be singing their praises, after all.”

Drew felt fury tearing through every limb in her body, screaming at her to beat the daughter of Ares and every other arrogant demigod in this room to a pulp. She clenched her fists as pressure built in her head and her muscles tensed. Only Silena’s calming hand on her shoulder restrained Drew from running up to Clarisse and showing her what exactly a daughter of Aphrodite was capable of when she got mad.

“Ahahaha, look! The little sluts aren’t even trying to defend themselves. What a shame; it would be fun to see them try to fight me, only to cry and run away when they broke a nail.”

“YOU FUCKING _BITCH.”_ The roar teared from Drew’s throat as she attempted to run toward Clarisse, forcefully held back by Silena and Mitchell as she struggled to get through and tear the counselor of Cabin Five apart. Drew could handle a lot of shit, but Clarisse had gone too far, and she would make her pay for the vile, disgusting garbage spewing from her mouth.

Through the red in her vision and the Aphrodite campers holding her back, Drew saw that Clarisse had gotten up and was in a fighting position herself. The girl’s cocky smirk let loose another scream of anger from Drew and a surge of power that almost knocked her restrainers down. Right when she thought she might be about to get free, Silena whispered something to her.

“It’s not worth it. No matter what you think or what you feel, this is what she wants you to do. You must be the bigger person here, Drew. You can get your revenge later, and I promise it will be sweeter than any blow to the face, but you _must_ stop.”

Drew heard Silena’s plea in both her voice and her large caramel eyes. Clarisse was still simpering in the corner of her vision, but Drew stopped struggling, giving in to Silena’s words.

She turned around, hearing sniggering and jibes as she did. She had half a mind to go back and face them, but she remembered Silena’s dreams for this cabin and the trust she placed in Drew. She couldn’t betray Silena or Cabin Ten’s future, and with that thought she began to stride towards the doors, force and fury in every step.

The taunts of the Ares cabin and their counselor followed her as she walked out of the pavilion, jaw still set and anger flowing through her veins.

 

* * *

 

Silena watched Drew leave, still prepared to stop her half-sister if she changed her mind and decided to face Clarisse after all.

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t contemplated throwing a punch at war’s daughter herself, though.

It had taken all of her personal strength to not let Drew take Aphrodite’s righteous anger out on Clarisse, but ultimately, this was for the best.

Before she had walked in, Silena was preparing herself. She knew it would be bad, but the venom of the words and the sheer amount of demigods speaking them took her by surprise. Clarisse would be a bigger problem than she had expected if the girl continued to fuel the flames like this, but nothing Silena couldn’t handle in time.

Now Silena looked straight into the glare of her enemy in this game, trying to keep her own gaze calm and cool. A small part of her whispered how easy it would be to just let it be. Screw whatever semblance of an idea was brewing in her mind and just try to make Aphrodite as unnoticeable as possible before it was too late.

She shoved the notion away, chastising herself for allowing her thoughts to go down that path. She’d be damned if she didn’t make Aphrodite the most well-respected and beloved cabin there has ever been.

Even now, plans began to unveil themselves and form into a line of comprehensible thought. What would come would be much more complex than a Capture the Flag ambush, but hopefully also more effective. Silena smiled at Clarisse before turning to the rest of her cabin, which looked like a mix of shock, offense, disappointment, and determination. She moved too quickly to see Clarisse’s expression, but she had no doubt confusion and surprise were painted on the girl’s face.

Silena quietly told Mitchell, her fellow child of Aphrodite who had aided her in restraining Drew, to tell the rest to keep their chins high and pretend as if everything was normal. She had to go check on Drew, but would be back soon.

When she finished, Silena gave what she hoped was a reassuring look to everyone before slipping out of the doors and towards Cabin Ten. However, she knew Drew wouldn’t be there. Silena needed the silence and comfort of her home to organize her thoughts.

She walked past the edges of the North Woods, where Capture the Flag had taken place. Seeing a Mulberry nymph she was familiar with, Silena smiled and waved.

A light wind carrying the scent of strawberries enchanted to ripen year-round ruffled her dark hair, which Silena instinctively turned a few shades lighter to calm her frustration. She wasn’t as good as Mitchell, but Silena had been blessed with a talent of mild shape-shifting from her mother. Using the small amount of power she held to slightly alter her features was an old habit; something that had always helped her concentrate.

After a short stroll, Silena arrived at Cabin Ten. She stepped into the rose-colored house and flicked on the lights, illuminating a small room lined with posters and filled with bunk beds. In a corner, a small desk sat squished against the wall to preserve what little space the room had.

She sat down at the desk and took a binder and pen out of the messenger bag laying next to it, placing them on the light wood surface. With a deep breath and a hope for a better future, Silena picked up the pen and began to write her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! And so the exposition ends. The story really begins next chapter, my friends. Feedback is wonderful and warms my poor writer heart. Thanks for sticking with this story so far, and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter Five

Silena once again stood in the center of the dining pavilion, a stream of demigods strolling to their respective tables flowing on either side of her. She had a rose-colored piece of paper in her hand, scented and covered in swirly, cursive script. Giggles escaped the mouths of those who happened to glance over and see the writing, some not even attempting to disguise their mockery. Silena continued pinning the flier to a large cork board covering a pillar in the middle of the building. Beside her, Drew had her arms crossed over her chest in a guarded position. The other girl glared at any passerbies who laughed at the flier, doing her best to look menacing in her designer jeans and Valentino heels.

After pressing a final tack into the board, Silena took a step back to admire her work. The words she had penned herself looked back, the inky black strokes calling attention to the flier’s message. It read, “Aphrodite Matchmaker Service! Find Your Best Friend or Your Soulmate. Contact Your Nearest Friendly Child of Aphrodite For More Information.”

Satisfied with the product, Silena turned so that she was facing the same outward direction as Drew, a smile on her face. Her sister tilted her head towards Silena, eyebrows drawn together quizzically.

“Is there any point in asking you again why we’re setting up a matchmaker service of all things in your supposedly brilliant plan? I thought we were supposed to be trying to gain respect, not lose it. Seems a bit like a step in the wrong direction y’know?”

Silena scrunched her face and made a show of pretending to think about the question before giving Drew a wink.

“Don’t worry grasshopper; I’ve got everything under control.”

“Whatever you say, I guess. You’re the boss after all.”

Silena watched silently as demigods began settling in, and she could tell the story of Aphrodite’s new poster on the bulletin was spreading by the sniggering and not-so-subtle glances at the board. She could only hope with every fiber of her being and pray with every thought in her mind that someone would be just desperate enough to ask for their help. It didn’t matter who or why, but the entirety of the plan hinged on one random person approaching cabin 10. It would be Silena’s first gamble in this game of chance, albeit a small one. But there was no reward without risk. A small part of her mind dreaded how this could all end, requiring the ultimate risk for the ultimate reward that she desired.

Silena pushed these thoughts out of her mind quickly, left helplessly to do nothing for now but wait.

 

* * *

 

 

She had been grooming pegasi in the stables when Lacy saw the redhead girl walk in, looking awkward and uneasy. She appeared to be a couple years older than Lacy, and after a moment, Aphrodite’s daughter was able to recognize her as the counselor for the Demeter cabin. Lacy put aside the brush she was using, ignoring the black pegasus’s indignant whinnying.

“Hello there. Can I help you with anything?”

Katie Gardner started, surprised by the sudden noise. “Um, yes. I mean… maybe. Sort of. No?”

Lacy stared at her for a moment, then burst into a small fit of giggles at the normally-composed camper’s nervousness. The laughter died down after a moment, and Lacy motioned the girl to continue speaking.

The ginger adjusted herself, mimicking equanimity in both her stance and tone. “I was wondering if I could speak really quickly with your counselor Silena?” Then Katie froze, her eyes going wide. She lost some of her previous presence, and quickly added to her last statement, “Unless you aren’t an Aphrodite kid. Oh gods I’m sorry I thought that might’ve been you the other day at the campfire; I didn’t mean to offend in any way or-”

Lacy held her hands up in a soothing gesture, a small smile on her face. “I actually am a member of cabin ten. Is there any particular reason you want to talk to Silena? Generally people from other cabins aren’t tripping over themselves to contact her.” She thought for a moment. “Well, except for Beckendorf, but he barely counts.”

“I actually um, saw the poster you guys put up in the pavilion. I was hoping Silena may be able to help with erm...” Katie blushed and looked to the side. “Romance troubles.”

As the Demeter counselor spoke, Lacy’s mouth formed a small “o,” and she began quickly packing her purse. She thought it best not to tell Katie that her conversation with Silena would probably not be the private one-on-one affair she expected.

“I get it. Just gimme a sec, then we’ll head off.”

 

* * *

 

Silena had not been expecting extra company when Lacy returned from her evening shift at the stables. She was chatting on the top bunk of her bed with one of her cabin-mates about foreign policy whilst painting Drew’s nails hot pink when the pair of girls walked in. Campers from other cabins weren’t technically allowed in the pink building, but the rule generally wasn’t enforced unless either Chiron or the harpies were out.

She immediately stopped what she was doing and scrambled down the bunk bed’s ladder, hoping Katie wouldn’t hold the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything but striped pajama pants and an old camisole against her. She heard Drew give a soft cry of protest as she left her with half-finished nails, but Silena was sure Drew wouldn’t mind after she noticed the reason for Silena’s speedy departure.

“Hey! It’s Katie, right?” She stuck out her hand towards the counselor of cabin four, but still flashed Lacy a smile as the girl left them, slinking off to join her siblings. Katie gave an awkward smile and shook Silena’s hand, obviously apprehensive about the whole situation.

“Yeah. I um, heard you might be able to help out with some romantic troubles?” The redhead looked almost scared, and was obviously distressed enough to turn to near-strangers for any sort of help. Additionally, Silena figured it wouldn’t be a large stretch to assume the problem was too embarrassing or too personal for Katie to share with her fellow Demeter children. Silena had always found it a little strange how people were much more willing to share their darkest secrets and fears with those who held no importance in their life, who didn’t matter. But then again, there was no risk of being betrayed or deeply hurt by those you care about if you never told them anything. Katie may have gone the more cowardly route, but cowardice saved heartbreak.

Silena shushed her internal monologue and mocked nodding in understanding, looking solemn despite her excitement at the chance to help Katie.

“Of course. Is there a problem with your relationship with Travis?” As she spoke, Silena gently lead Katie to sit down on one of the cabin’s many plush pastel rugs.

“It’s not a specific problem really, it’s just…” She let out a deep sigh. “Well, when this whole relationship started, it was all rainbows and butterflies and my heart felt like it would race out of my chest every time I even thought about him.”

Her small smile turned, and her eyes turned to the ground as she continued. “Now that a couple months have passed and things have settled down, I guess that feeling just isn’t really there anymore y’know? It feels like the thrill and excitement of the relationship is gone.”

Katie’s head sharply turned up, and her voice suddenly grew defensive. “It’s not that I dislike being with him; I still really enjoy hanging out with him and being his girlfriend! I’m just really worried I’ve... fallen out of love. I know it happens sometimes, but I also don’t want to leave him. I always thought the lightness and thrill of it all was supposed to be love. What does it mean that it’s gone? Am I just making a huge deal out of a small problem that doesn’t mean anything?”

She bit her lip and looked down at the pink rug, tears welling in her eyes. “And...and… I just don’t know. Is there a way to fix it? Is there even a problem that needs to be fixed? Should I just end my relationship with him now, or should I risk both of us wasting our time in a romantic relationship when it’d be better for us to separate?” Her voice had gotten higher and more choked up as she had spoken, and Silena thought it best to give her a short reprieve from talking.

Silena noticed that, over the course of Katie’s mini-rant, everyone in the Aphrodite cabin had slowly stopped talking and tuned in to the conversation. All around the room, beautiful people had furrowed brows and forlorn frowns. Mitchell was the one who spoke first.

“I’ve never really been in your situation, but maybe you should try doing something really romantic. Go on a fancy date or lay under the stars. That could help reignite the “spark” you were talking about.”

Katie seemed surprised when Mitchell started talking, and looked abashed when she glanced around the room and realized everyone was staring at her and had heard her emotional outburst. Still, she kept quiet and allowed the other teenagers to continue.

Drew pitched her advice next, fanning her wet nails as she spoke. “I’d just dump him. If you don’t think you’re romantically attracted to him, then the obvious thing to do would be to put yourself out of your misery as quickly as possible, right?”

A girl named Anna with peacock blue hair and lip piercings countered Drew’s statement. “She didn’t say she wasn’t attracted to him, just that she doesn’t feel the butterflies that used to be there. In my experience, it’s completely normal. It’s usually just a sign that the relationship has matured past a teenage fling.”

Silena nodded as Anna spoke. “I agree with Anna. There’s a reason you generally don’t see married couples making out in the back of movie theaters or having sex in public bathrooms. They’ve been with each other long enough that they can be comfortably in love without always having to have their hands on each other. But before I continue, I guess the most important question is whether you truly think you’re still in love with Travis, regardless of butterfly feelings. What’s your gut reaction to the question, everything else aside?”

“I… I… Katie looked nervous, fiddling with the ends of her hair and tapping her feet on the fluffy cotton-candy carpet. “I think so. Wait, no I am definitely sure. I am suddenly completely positive that I am. That was… actually much easier than I expected.” Her voice filled with confidence as she spoke, and she seemed to be almost a completely different person from just a moment before.

Smiling, Silena continued. “Then that’s really all that matters. I would recommend not worrying about it any more and just seeing where your relationship leads. It may not last forever, but what you have now is special and worth keeping nonetheless. Of course, if you ever feel the best thing for both of you is to end it, then express that to Travis.” She hesitated, dreading the answer to the next question. “Does any of that help at all?”

Katie nodded slowly, seemingly deep in thought. However, she appeared lighter than she had when she first walked in, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. “Yeah. I think it actually did help a lot. Thanks. Really.”

“Any time.”

Cabin ten, seemingly satisfied with how the situation had concluded, returned to their previous endeavors. For the rest of the night, the children of Aphrodite and the daughter of Demeter chatted and gossiped, painting nails and playing poker. Silena realized much too late that the sun had gone down hours ago, and invited Katie to spend the night. The other girl politely declined, and bid Silena and the rest a kind farewell. Silena watched her go, mentally checking off the first step of a list in satisfaction.

 

* * *

 

Drew dropped her plate on cabin ten’s table in the dining pavilion with an exhausted sigh, regretting staying up late last night with her siblings and Katie. Her spirits were slightly lifted when she saw her cup magically fill with hot coffee, and decided her diet could wait a week after her plate filled with pastries just like the kind from the patisserie right down the street of her mortal family’s home. She sat down, and was about to dig into the meal when something across the room caught her eye.

Beaming and waving in their direction was Katie Gardner, followed by the majority of cabin four. A couple tables away, Travis and a few Hermes campers who must have heard the news grinned at them as well. Drew remembered how not too long ago many of them had been laughing or making fun of her demigod family, but decided just this once not to fight it. She had a feeling Silena wouldn’t be very happy if she made enemies out of their new allies.

And allies is what they now were, she realized. Drew remembered the sly smile Silena had given her when Drew questioned the strange plan, but now she understood that it wasn’t strange at all. It made perfect sense to use the children of Aphrodite’s natural skills to gain allies. And after one successful attempt, the legitimacy of their service would be sure to spread. As she glanced at Silena’s content figure, Drew had to wonder how far the extent of the girl’s plans went, and what she would do if things didn’t work out as well as they did on this particular occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the fully-edited chapter :) Sorry it has been a while since I've updated, but no matter what happens this story will continue until completion! Friendly reminder to please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter Six

It was one of the most difficult tasks Silena had ever attempted to keep a straight face upon seeing their reactions. 

Usually, the Aphrodite cabin sat on the sidelines and watched the other campers do warm-ups and combat training, and that was when they actually attended. It had become a habit, originating from the last counselor of Cabin Ten’s nonconfrontational principles. Today, however, the cabin came equipped in full gear, swords and daggers in hand. Silena was even wearing that horrid pink and red armor a past admirer had unwittingly given her, the garish color making it obvious he had never actually thought she would sincerely wear it. She figured it would be even more satisfying to kick ass dressed in the frivolous attire everyone expected from her.

That is, if everyone picked their jaws up off of the ground and actually began warmups. 

The moment they had walked in, a mixture of shock, annoyance, and second-hand embarrassment had transformed the faces of the Ares and Athena demigods that had been scheduled for one-on-one combat practice at the same time as the Aphrodite kids. Silena heard Drew snicker behind her, and she couldn’t find it within herself to be frustrated at her friend’s lack of composure.

Clarisse, who had most likely been announcing the day’s activities, glared at the new arrivals as they went to stand with the rest of the group, who were obviously uneasy about their presence. Silena said nothing, just met Clarisse’s glare with an expectant look. Reluctantly, the daughter of Ares spoke. 

“Alright, to start off, I wanna see everyone working on stance and basic strokes, then in about ten minutes I’m going to pick pairs at random for one on one fights. Betting is fine as long as Chiron doesn’t walk in. Let’s go.”

Silena and Drew automatically paired off to practice with each other, Silena giving an apologetic smile to her young half-sister Valentina who had been making her way over to ask Silena to be partners. As the two walked towards an open space, grabbing wooden practice sword on the way,  the counselor looked around at the room at the campers warming up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the edges of Drew's mouth tug downwards as the other girl looked in the direction of their cabin mates, who were doing their best to emulate the practice exercises they had been seeing from the sidelines since arriving at camp. 

“They’ll get better. No one can expect them to be perfect when most have barely ever picked up a sword. I’m sure they’ll try their hardest, and that’s all they can do and all anyone can hope for.” As she spoke, Silena spread her feet apart in the packed sand and got into position, muscle-memory correcting her grip on the practice sword. 

When it came to fighting prowess, Drew outclassed Silena in almost every category, as was evident when she naturally slipped into a fighting stance and began the repetitive steps and sword motions that made up the basic practice. She was one of the admittedly few Aphrodite children who had shown an interest in fighting past the basics, and her charmspeak proved very beneficial when it came to convincing friendlier campers to train her. Silena had taken up learning as well, but never shared the other girl’s fiery passion and dedication for the subject. 

“Even if they eventually get better and try their best or whatever, the Athena and Ares kids are going to kick their asses in today’s duels.”

Silena smiled, Drew’s sword connecting with her own as she swung it low. “Not if you volunteer first, before Clarisse pairs off one of our siblings with another camper. At the very least you’ll put up an excellent fight.”

Her practice partner grinned at the idea. “I won’t just put up a fight, I’ll beat whoever Clarisse pits me against, even if it’s the she-demon herself. No matter what, our cabin will have a win.”

Silena pulled her sword back from the exercise, planting it into the sand. “Good, make sure that confidence doesn’t falter. And Drew?”

The other girl met her eyes. “Yeah?”

“Let’s show them why you should never underestimate a daughter of Aphrodite.”

Before Drew could respond, Clarisse called everyone to gather in a large, loose circle around a ring of rocks where within the duels would presumably commence. 

The Aphrodite sisters lowered their wooden practice weapons to the ground and Silena met Drew’s nervous look with her own. But behind the nerves, she could see Drew’s steely determination and hope, and couldn’t help the emotions from influencing her in the way her sister’s spirit always did. 

They walked side by side and joined the small crowd of demigods around the ring of rocks, Silena hanging back as Drew began edging her way to the front.

“Alright losers, I’ll be calling out dueling pairs based on what I think will be the best matches. Firstly-” the Ares daughter was cut off as Drew stepped into the ring, staring straight at Clarisse, seemingly unaffected by her sharp glare and scowl. 

“I volunteer to duel first!” she exclaimed, and Silena quickly began to doubt the success of their plan as Clarisse narrowed her eyes further and campers all around the circle gave Drew bewildered looks. She had made a mistake, assuming that others had previously mirrored Drew’s current actions and that they had been accepted. Annabeth, the counselor of the Athena cabin, opened her mouth as if to say something, but much to the blonde’s obvious frustration Clarisse spoke first, an unnerving and cruel smile replacing her previous scowl.

“Usually, I’d tell you to fuck off then pick a pair,” as she continued to speak, sarcasm dripped from Clarisse’s voice like molasses, “but since you and your cabin kindly decided to grace us with your presence today, I guess I’ll do what you asked. It’s not every day someone like  _ me _ gets to do something  _ Drew Tanaka _ asked for.”

Drew was flustered, her face red from embarrassment or anger, Silena couldn’t tell. She was sputtering out random syllables and vigorously shaking her head in denial at Clarisse’s implications. Though Silena had always admired Drew’s spirit and determination, she also knew that alongside it came a temper that could consume her should she be pushed too hard, and it seemed as if Clarisse had figured this out as well. 

Shit. She was making a complete fool of Drew, and there was nothing Silena could do about it. Her only hope was that her friend could regain some of the lost dignity by pummeling an Athena or Ares kid into the ground. Crossing her fingers tightly at her side, she silently prayed that Drew could take whoever Clarisse threw at her. 

“Silena, over here. Now.”

She blinked. Surely she must have misheard Clarisse. “What?”

The looming girl let out a frustrated sigh. “You heard me- don’t make me repeat myself.”

Nervously, Silena walked towards the arena, the demigods in front of her parting like the red sea. With each breath, she could feel her own heartbeat quicken. There was no possible way Clarisse could be doing what she thought. It was too devious, too preposterous, too  _ cunning  _ for Clarisse to think of and execute. Silena would not have her plans turned on her, not like this and not by the most vocal supporter of everything she was trying to fight. 

As she stepped into the ring of rocks, Silena saw Clarisse straighten a bit and grin, getting a strange gleam in her eye. Like she knew she had already won. 

The Ares daughter cleared her throat, then began to speak. “Silena, counselor of Cabin 10, today you will be facing off against your fellow cabin-mate and  _ volunteer _ fighter,” she said with a smirk, “...wait what was your name again?”

Drew glowered. “Drew Tanaka.”

“Right, so today you will be fighting Drew Tanaka. The rules will be that of a normal duel: the first opponent to surrender, be knocked out the ring, or, in the best cases, be seriously injured, will lose. Pick your weapons and ready your stances.”

Silena met her sister’s eyes across the makeshift arena, and she could see her own apprehension and confusion reflected there. Drew would undoubtedly win in a serious fight, but Silena wasn’t sure whether is was even worth going through that if the end result was the same. As much as she hated to admit it, Clarisse’s maneuver was extremely smart on her end- no matter how this fight went or how it ended it would just be one Aphrodite child defeating another, which isn’t exactly something that would earn them praise and respect. 

And it didn’t help that Silena was feeling nervous about going toe-to-toe with her better. It was silly; she knew Drew would never actually hurt her, but when someone was swinging a sword at you it was difficult to remember that. 

As Silena walked side by side with Drew towards where the real weapons were placed, polished and orderly on various stands, doubts and fears and worries began flooding her mind, and she couldn’t focus on the blades in front of her without her vision going blurry. 

How would her cabin respond? Would they be rooting for her? Would they be disappointed if their leader lost? Embarrassed that she was supposed to be the head and she couldn’t even win a duel against one of her own siblings? What if her failures ruined everything, lost the faith of those who looked up to her? What if-

Her thoughts were cut short by a hand being placed on her shoulder. 

She whipped her head towards the new presence, and was surprised to see Drew grinning down at her. 

“Hey, let’s give it our all okay? I know this isn’t really what we planned, but it’s the best we can do right now, and that’ll have to do.” 

Silena nodded, thankful for her best friend’s constant support. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a moment to clear her mind of all her doubts, then exhaled. When her eyes fluttered open, Drew had her eyebrow cocked as if to ask “ _ you gonna be alright?” _

The corners of her mouth tugged up into a smile, and her sister seemed satisfied that she was fine for the time being. 

“HEY, DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID IT’S TIME TO CHOOSE YOUR WEAPONS AND FIGHT, NOT BRAID EACH OTHER’S HAIR AND TALK ABOUT BOYS,” Clarisse shouted from across the room, eliciting laughter from many of the demigods present. 

Silena sighed and grabbed what looked like an Imperial Gold sword before turning back to the direction of the ring. She made her way over at a steady pace, making a show of not being affected by Clarisse’s jeering. Behind her, she could faintly hear Drew’s footsteps in the sand following her closely. 

“Could she be any ruder?” Silena said quietly to Drew, looking over her shoulder.

She heard a grumbled, “And heteronormative,” in response. 

As Silena and Drew stepped back into the arena, the crowd around them hushed, and Silena could feel the eyes of every demigod in the room on her. 

“Alright demigods, are you ready to duel?” Clarisse’s voice seemed to boom in the now-silent arena. 

Silena looked at Drew, who nodded in response. She turned back to Clarisse. “We are.”

“Then begin on ‘fight’.”

She watched across the dueling ring as Drew dropped into a stance, knees apart and body lowered. Silena felt herself go into a similar position as Clarisse began to count. 

“Three.” 

Silena felt her grip on her sword tighten, and she shifted her stance out of nerves and to further her stability.

“Two.”

Her eyes locked with Drew’s, who flashed her the smallest of smiles. 

“One.”

She lowered her line of sight to Drew’s body, ready for the moment it sprung into action towards her. 

“FIGHT!”

Silena leapt towards her opponent, blade swinging. 

* * *

As Drew’s best friend hurtled toward her, it was difficult to remind herself not to go easy. For years Drew had looked up to Silena, and it was a serious challenge to go against her own instincts and harm her best friend.

Still, Drew parried the blow her friend swung at her, throwing herself forward as she did so to switch to the attack. Silena was slower and less practiced than her younger sibling, and looked to be off-balance after Drew forcefully parried. Drew swung down her blade, quickly taking back control of the fight Silena had desperately tried to seize. The leader of Aphrodite rolled out of the way just in time, but Drew was already moving before the counselor jumped back to her feet, a curl of dark hair falling onto her face. 

The younger Aphrodite warrior twisted, slicing her blade in a horizontal arc towards Silena’s stomach. 

Silena once again was barely able to avoid being touched by the sharpened gold, her own sword coming down to knock Drew’s to the side, sweat dripping down her chin. 

This left an opening on the other side of the counselor’s midrift- the one Drew hadn’t attacked. The one Drew promptly took full advantage of as she swung her blade toward it. Silena was close to the edge of the ring of rocks now, so maybe Drew wouldn’t have to hurt her too badly to win.

The thought made her hesitate. 

For just a moment, her arm moved slower, as if it was physical battle of wills between Drew’s fighting and sisterly instincts. Out of the corner of her eye, Drew just barely saw Silena smile. 

The older girl’s earlier words rang through Drew’s mind.

_ “Let’s show them why they should never underestimate a daughter of Aphrodite.” _

Drew just hadn’t realized she’d made the same mistake as them all: underestimating Silena. 

Faster than she had moved the entire fight, Silena spun, her sword moving with her in her deadly twirl. The flat of the blade made contact with the flesh just below Drew’s ribs, Silena letting out a yell as she used every ounce of her strength in her blow, knocking the breath out of Drew’s lungs and sending her teetering. 

Before Drew could even try to regain any semblance of balance, Silena struck out with the pommel of her blade, hitting true once more and destroying any chance Drew had of winning as she fell to the sandy ground. Sword lying beside her and adrenaline still pumping, Drew took a deep breath. 

The crowd erupted into cheers. 

Drew looked around, and saw Silena doing the same. Their fellow cabin mates were screaming their heads off, clapping and cheering with huge grins and even a couple tears in their eyes. 

Much to Drew’s astonishment, the members of other cabins were smiling and clapping too, some even looking mildly impressed. 

Silena’s original plan hadn’t completely failed after all, then. Drew shouldn’t have been surprised. If there was anything to be learned today, it was that Silena always had another trick up her sleeve. 

The leader of Aphrodite stood there, the figure of poise and confidence as she took in the applause. With one hand she pulled her helm off, and the other she extended towards Drew. 

She took the hand, surprised to find a smile on her own lips despite losing the fight. 

The last of the clapping died as Clarisse spoke, annoyance clear in her voice. “Yeah yeah good show you two. Now back in line. Believe it or not, others actually need the practice too, though I guess it’s not too out of the ordinary for you guys to try and grab the spotlight. Next!” 

Though Drew rolled her eyes, she couldn’t help but feel that there was less venom in Clarisse’s words than she had come to expect. And as she turned to head back into the crowd, Drew could’ve sworn she saw something in the Ares Counselor’s eyes. Something akin to respect. 

However the thoughts were quickly drowned out as she joined the mass of restless demigods, Silena on her heels.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA SO.... SIX MONTHS HUH? Honestly I don't even know what happened, but now you know this fic isn't dead at least! I'm doing the loser's version of NaNoWriMo (25k words in a month) and plan on putting most of those 25k words towards this. So, if all pans out well, you'll be getting chapters on a more consistent and frequent basis. Hopefully. I know it has been a while, but it always makes my day whenever I get a kudos and especially a comment on my work. (Sidenote: if any of you are pipazel fans I'd 200% recommend reading my pipazel oneshot Bundle of Sunflowers). Have a great day/night!


End file.
